


[Fanvid] Possession

by sbisque



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The video is from John's point of view and the song tells the story but basically Finch is Reese's 'possession'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Possession

**Author's Note:**

> The last line in the song as it starts to fade out is: 'I wanna dream...' and my thought was John and Harold are dreaming of being parents and want to adopt the baby :D Imagine that: John and Harold as parents together (they were so freeeeking adorable with that baby!).
> 
> I gave this a teen and up rating for the physical love scenes - but it's really nothing graphic.

[Possession (A Reese & Finch Person of Interest slash video)](http://vimeo.com/52000524) from [strawberrybisque](http://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
